


【盾冬】同居三十题——因恶劣天气被困家中（24）

by Veronicarly



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicarly/pseuds/Veronicarly





	【盾冬】同居三十题——因恶劣天气被困家中（24）

原本以为是温馨浪漫的白色圣诞节，外面下起的却是暴雪

“为什么不出去玩呢，steve？你我都不用担心这鬼天气。”bucky躺在床上闲得发慌，他直勾勾地盯着天花板，脑中在幻想打雪仗的情景。

steve站在窗边，看着外面被大雪覆盖的街道，天色似乎也随之昏暗了许多。雪花大到清晰可见，它们被风席卷至窗边，又似惧怕屋内的温暖般在窗前突然撤回到半空中，随后才放松警惕地回旋到窗沿上，和之前千万的白色躯体柔软地融为一体，进入长眠。

Steve喜欢大雪过后放晴的纯白，但他不喜欢这样的天气，总会让他想起不好的回忆。但他什么都没说，他只是看着床上那一团，想着那家伙又瘦了，只吃零食不好好吃饭的可恶家伙。

“我们来玩点什么吧。”steve提议。他走到电视机前，蹲下来打开淡薄的橱柜，从里面翻出来些不知道何时买过的游戏，飞行棋，迷你打地鼠机，纸牌和强手游戏，有些是上一个访客留下来的。

 

“你记得上次被我捏碎的跳棋吗，还有插到我左手指缝里面的卡牌。。”Bucky看着这些乱七八糟的玩意，一脸愁苦地说。

 

“哦shit，我想起来了，上次闹到去tony那儿拆手臂。。。不玩了。”Steve胡乱将东西一收，塞回电视柜里。他起身走到床边坐下，回头看着懒成一团的bucky。

 

他直直地躺在那里，显得上半身很修长。两只手随意摊开，呈现慵懒的大字型。身上的T恤因为在床上打滚而变得凌乱，露出雪白光滑的小腹。

 

“Steve，我们要不要做点什么有趣的事？”Bucky瞄看了steve一眼。这个眼神所饱含的信息素多的惊人，让他的提议无法被拒绝。对于steve来说，这句话不像是个暗示，反而像温柔的陈述句。

 

“啊~有趣的事。”Steve翻身爬上床，覆上了那具完美的躯体。

====================================================================================  
肉开始：

 

Steve深情地望着他，右手却不安分地悄悄摸索至他的小腹，他没有直接将他的T恤扯掉，而是将手慢慢地沿着他腹肌的曲线一路向上，姿势含蓄而撩骚，慾望克制又露骨。他微微张开红唇索吻，而Bucky只是伸出灵巧的舌头，缓慢又挑逗地舔着他的下唇，唾液让steve的嘴唇变得晶亮诱人，而唇瓣之间滑腻的摩擦和温度的交换，让二人更沉溺于这种挑逗的游戏。  
Bucky的舌头灵巧地钻进了steve的唇瓣，在他光滑的牙齿上游走，时而探入口腔，摸索对方的上牙堂，多余的唾液差点呛到自己，他轻咳了一声。Steve被他充满稚气又可爱的行为逗笑了，他咧着嘴，眼角笑意盈盈，但没有发出声音，只是用鼻息轻叹了一下，bucky也忍不住笑了起来，那种幸福的浅笑拨动着steve内心深处的琴弦，他感到心跳加快，一股热浪袭上脸颊。他们的鼻尖互相碰触，坚硬的下体无意摩擦，温柔又带着一丝意外的期待，放佛搂抱在一起就会一同陷入由幸福和慾望交织而成的深渊。

Steve手掌的热度已经蔓延到了bucky的胸口。他用指腹拨弄着他早已挺立的乳首，时而用力时而轻柔地揉捏，打转，用指背轻轻掠过最敏感的乳尖，然后用整个手掌揉捏他丰满柔韧的胸肌。Bucky跟着他的节奏轻声呻吟着，那种尾音拖得很长的，有意又装作无意的轻吟，他用无辜的大眼睛看着身上的爱人，嘴角微张，带着笑意发出看似无意实则引诱的声音。Steve最喜欢他这样勾引自己，这比卖力地大声浪叫更让他兴奋。也许是他性格温柔，画家的浪漫总是在这种时刻显出来。他另一只手不作声息地深入bucky的短裤，慢慢地往下拉扯，对方的慾望也跟着弹了出来，前端濡湿的液体蹭到了自己的裤子上，但他不介意。他没有急着脱掉自己的衣裤，而是像欣赏一件艺术品一样居高临下地审视着床上的人。肌肤的红潮，迷离的眼神，舌尖舔过嘴角的浅笑。

他用手指帮他做好准备，没有花费太多力气，昨夜刚开拓过的地方现在仍然略感松弛，当他用到四根手指的时候，bucky伸手用力将他搂住，炙热的胸腔隔着衣物紧贴着彼此，浑身的灼烧感让steve没了耐心，他抽出手指，飞快扯下自己的裤子，挺立的阴茎不用半点扶持，直接顶进了爱人股间的甬道，那是除去对方深邃的眼神外，通往天堂的另一幽径。 没有多余的润滑，只有自己渗出的前液，但足够他们交合了。Bucky的身体意外地适应steve的尺寸，并不断索要更多，在steve进入一半的时候，他伸出右腿勾住了对方的腰，并扭动着下身用力将对方拉向自己。他后面实在太滑，Steve没控制住，差点扑倒在bucky身上，他赶紧用双手撑在床上，但下半身的粗大已经跟着惯性全数捅进了bucky的体内。他并不想这么操之过急，毕竟少了润滑剂的帮助很可能会弄伤对方。果不其然，bucky皱着眉倒吸了一口气，但他死撑着示意继续。Steve心疼地低头吻他，没有闭上眼睛。他们望着对方，虽然几斤失焦，唇齿纠缠着吮吸对方的唾液。Steve见bucky的目光有所缓和，便开始缓慢地抽动。他每次挤入bucky温热的甬道，都稍微用力停留一会儿，享受着bucky无意识的轻哼，带着俏皮的尾音，格外的可爱。他很少看到他娇弱的一面，平常心情好会和他调情，没心情就对他来硬的，而这样的bucky只有在他们做爱的时候才会呈现在他的面前，这不仅给他一种征服感，更让他看到了不同的bucky。他喜欢看到各种各样的他。生气的，开朗的，调皮的，冷酷的，凶残的，还有。。。情色的。

他隧抓起他的另一条的腿，架上自己的肩膀，将他的腰臀抬起来悬空着用力插入，这个角度可以进入到更深的地方，他看着bucky瞪大了双眼，眼中闪着晶莹的光，那应该是泪水没错了。确定这点后，steve仍想更用力地占有他，他迅速地将阴茎抽出来，又狠狠地刺入仍然张开的穴口，并且在里面用力地打转，铃口划过他的肠壁，不经意碰触到敏感点。他感觉到身下人的颤抖和销魂的闷哼声。Bucky的左手紧紧抓住床单，右手伸过去抚摸steve强壮的胸肌， 却被对方抓住，送到嘴边亲吻。他看着steve，用力挤掉眼角的泪水，张嘴想说那三个字，却因为被操干的太激烈而只能发出呻吟，于是他只是张了张嘴，无声地做了一下口型。Steve攥着bucky的手，将他的手指一个接一个地缓慢又充满爱意地吻过来，他摸到对方手心湿润的汗，同时下身加速着冲撞，不知道是精液还是肠液的液体在交合处随着巨物的抽插被带了出来。

Bucky的身体和心随着被吻过的指尖颤抖着，他过于害羞无法承受steve的直视，于是眼睛向下避开他的目光，结果却直接看到自己正在被侵犯的地方，更加羞愤想要抽回右手挡住自己的脸，却被steve死死地撰住，固定在自己的左胸。他再次挺进他的体内，突然停止动作，感受着bucky后穴因为剧烈摩擦产生的炙热，以及对方因为突然停下的空虚而欲求不满地扭动，他压下身子，将bucky的大腿折到对方的胸前，然后凑近对方的耳边，幽然地道出了那三个字。这是对刚才bucky无声告白的回应。他吐出的热气弄得bucky耳朵发痒，心里更痒，但这个姿势下他连腰部都不能扭动，完全被steve掌控，于是他伸出左手抱住了steve的后颈，用力往下按，让彼此的胸膛无缝隙地贴在一起。Steve收到讯号，用意想不到的速度猛力抽插着，在听到bucky无法自已的尖叫后，他感觉到自己小腹一片濡湿。于是他满意地收尾，最后射在了对方的体内。

他没有马上离开bucky的身体。他抚摸着bucky的大腿，将它缓缓放下，然后躺下去，把bucky拉起来让他趴在自己的身侧。他们的下身仍未分离。Bucky无力地任由他摆弄，最后满意地枕在steve饱满的胸口。他伸出右手，在steve的胸上不知道写着什么。Steve闭上眼仔细感受了一会儿，发现他在写的是他自己的名字。

“你要把自己印在我心上吗？”Steve问他。声音由于半天没说话有点生涩。他清了清嗓子。  
“想得美。。。”Bucky声音嘶哑地回答。  
Steve抓住他的右手拿到嘴边，轻咬了一下，被对方挣脱。他轻笑着抚摸着bucky柔软又有点长的头发，对他说

“可你已经在我心上了。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
